


Bathtime with Blue

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bath Time, F/F, Fluff, Nudity, they r in love.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Taking a day off, Yellow decides to relax with Blue. This time however, the two end up relaxing rather than getting carried away.





	Bathtime with Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titles :)

“My diamond. Your next appointment is ready,” Blue Pearl softly spoke after making herself visible. Standing on the edge of the large bath that belonged to her diamond, Blue Pearl gently saluted and bowed respectfully. Of course, Blue sleepily looked toward her pearl and smiled.

“Let them in.”  
“Yes, my diamond.”

Turning around heading down the stairs again, the pearl went to tend to the awaiting gem outside of the room. Her hand gently laid upon a screen near the door before it opened up, revealing a large figure. Rather, the large figure wasn’t any ordinary one. It was Yellow Diamond! Out of sheer respect, Blue Pearl saluted to the diamond and bowed respectfully.

“Welcome. Blue Diamond is awaiting you.”  
“I know. Now go along and do your own thing, Pearl. You know where to go. Outside and await with my Pearl,” Yellow commanded before stepping inside, watching Blue Pearl exit the room and close the door afterward.

Bright blue eyes opened and fixated on Yellow before a frown crept onto the face of Blue. Even though she was happy to see her lover, she wasn’t too pleased to hear how she spoke to the little pearl.

“Don’t go ordering my pearl around. She’s very delicate, you know. I treat her very well and very gently. She’s not accustomed to your stern voice.”

“I know who is, though. That’d be you.”

“Oh Yellow,” Blue gently laughed. As she watched Yellow begin to undress, she settled down into the water even more, looking more than pleased afterward. “I didn’t tell you that you could join. I don’t think you’re gonna like this bath session. There’s so many bubbles. I don’t think you could ever handle it,” the blue diamond teased sweetly. A warm smile remained on her face as she noticed a small grin creep onto her lover’s face.

Stepping forward after finally removing her clothing, the diamond joined her mate in the warm bubble bath, humming gently. “Look at me go. I managed to get past all those bubbles. Why do you even put them in here, anyway? Besides smelling nice and making one quite itchy, there’s no other purpose for them, is there?”

“They smell nice, they look nice, and they most certainly don’t make me itch- unless... Yellow- are you in here just to be with me or make me feel bad? Get out if the bubbles make you itchy!” Blue sweetly whined and she leaned forward, gently holding onto Yellow’s hands that were under the water. “Or maybe... you’re just teasing me, aren’t you?” Of course, Blue pouted sweetly and she leaned closer toward Yellow to softly kiss her. With the few movements of the diamond, a bit of water sloshed out onto the floor.

Yellow laughed softly and she returned the kiss before gently pulling her hands away only to wrap her arms around Blue instead. Softly, she combed through her lover’s sopping wet hair, humming sweetly. “Of course I’m teasing you. You get worked up so easily, Blue. You need to relax sometimes.”

“It’s hard to relax when you’re always teasing me.”

“Sorry,” Yellow chuckled. However, she let out a soft huff once she felt a warm hand atop her fixed hair. To even think Blue would do such a thing!

“Let me wash your hair. It’s not healthy using all of those minerals to keep your hair firm and sturdy. How often do you even wash it? Or let it go natural? I think you’d look even more gorgeous than you already do with your hair let loose. Oh stars, imagine how I could style it... maybe you’d end up looking like me one day,” Blue laughed playfully. 

Yellow, as much as she didn’t want to, surrendered to her lover. Slumping further into the bubbly water to allow her wife to easily get water into the firm yellow hair.

“Do as you please. No tearing, though. If a singular strand of-“

“Oops,” Blue grinned after she plucked out a strand of yellow hair from her lover’s head, causing Yellow to groan and gently prod at Blue. Unable to stop snickering, the blue diamond smiled and eventually sighed after leaning aside to grab her pebble comb. “What are you gonna do now?”

“I don’t know, maybe I just won’t let you wash my hair. Maybe I’ll just get out and go back to my own court. Maybe I’ll even have a nap without you.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Blue pouted sweetly, frowning gently as she started to wet her lover’s hair. 

“Oh, I would.”

It seemed to be taking a whole lot of water to wet Yellow’s hair, but for sure, Blue managed to get the rock-hair hair into a gentle wavy mess instead. Yellow merely let out a small sigh and closed her eyes as she relaxed within the soft touches of her lover. Maybe today would be a more stress free day... and maybe, just maybe, Yellow could forget all about diamond duties. After all, Blue’s love felt like it was the solution to every problem.


End file.
